


Jet de Dés

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: "Des sorts Violets et bleus illuminaient la ville abandonnée, des bruits métalliques sifflaient dans la ville maudite alors que le trio combattaient l'armes de zombies de la maîtresse des morts-vivants. "Dit le MJ en regardant les autres joueurs avec un sourire. "Que faire vous ?"Sortie en avance pour les 50 ans du mouvement LGBTQ+  !





	Jet de Dés

Les deux mages avançaient prudemment accompagnés par une amazone dans le village maudit, prêtes à se défendre au moindre mouvement suspect d'une des maisons abandonné. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux raides violets s'arrêta brutalement quand la pierre en forme d'étoile mauve sur son long bâton en bois s'illumina.

 

La plus rapide à réagir fut la guerrière rousse à la peau bronzée qui brandit ses lames pour éliminer le zombie face à la mage en tenue traditionnelle de grandes robes violet et noir. L'autre jeune fille prit place elle aussi à côté de ses amies, arrachant sa cape bleu marine qui la couvrait pour combattre. Révélant un juste au corps de prestidigitateur bleu nuit recouvrant à peine sa peau douce et blanche avec heureusement un collant bleu claire. Son chapeau de magicien tenait miraculeusement sur ses cheveux bleus presque blancs, sa baguette magique brillante dans ses mains gantées.

 

La barbare en tenue de sauvage resserrait son emprise sur ses lames donnant l'impression de sers d'oiseau quand plusieurs grognements sembla les entourer. Après un rapide coup d'œil entendu, le trio passa à l'attaque alors que plus de zombies sortaient des maisons et du sol du village.

 

Des sorts Violets et bleus illuminaient la ville abandonnée, des bruits métalliques indiquant chaque coup de la rousse à la peau doré et le combat faisant rage quand enfin le marionnettiste derrière tout ça se dévoila. Sortant d'un nuage de fumée, une jeune femme apparaissait devant les trois héroïnes dans un mélange de magie et de tissu. Des yeux mauves les regardaient moqueur, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres violettes de la femme drapé une toge antique rose dragée qu'une broche en forme d'étoile noir tenait fermait.

 

 **"Vous êtes face à la maîtresse des morts-vivants. Vous êtes face aux derniers boss et la victoire entraînera la fin de votre quête."** Dit Starlight Glimmer en regardant ses notes et le livre de jeux de rôle sur table. Ses longs cheveux violets étaient coiffés en une queue-de-cheval, ne laissant qu'une mèche en partie turquoise libre et tombante sur son t-shirt vert avec l'emblème de son école en partie délavé. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, ses yeux mauves brillant d'excitation comme ceux de son personnage.

 

Assit à la même table, trois jeunes filles étaient toute aussi excité que le maître du jeu par la fin de leur jeu après plusieurs après-midi à venir chez la seule fille du groupe sans parent ou tuteur pour les déranger. La mage se révélait être une jeune fille timide, de long cheveux bleu nuit raides tombant sur sa chemise et couvrant son dos avec une mèche rose et violet à sa gauche. Twilight était assise à coté d'une jeune fille à la peau bronzée, des cheveux roux remarquable attirant tout les regards avec ses mèches jaunes ors qui serpentait dans l'étendu rouge.

 

Trixie était là, assise à côté des autres, sa fiche recouverte de quelques égratignures et une lime à ongles traînant non loin. Elle avait une peau blanche et un peu pale comparait au bronzage de Sunset et à la peau noire de Twilight. Même Starlight était plus bronzé qu'elle. Ses cheveux bicolores tombés sur ses épaules, l'azure et la brume assortie à son débardeur blanc et sa jupe bleue pastel. Elles formaient un petit groupe diversifié, même sans leurs autres amis.

 

 **"La femme se tient face à vous, prêt à vous attaquer au moindre mouvement. Que faite vous maintenant ?"** Reprit le maître du jeu, se faisant rapidement couper par Trixie.

 

 **"Je l'embrasserais"** Dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant, ses yeux indigo fixant les yeux mauves la regardait en rougissant et bafouillant.

**"B-bien. Tu lances un dé de physique."**

 

Trixie s'exécuta, lançant un petit dé rose sur le terrain face à elle. Le rougissement du maître du jeu se fit plus fort quand le dé s'arrêta sur le six, la faisant déglutir péniblement. **"Ton mage s'approche confiante vers la maîtresse des morts-vivant. Le temps semble s'arrêtait alors que tu es devant elle et que lentement tu l'embrasses."**

 

Trixie s'était appuyait sur la table, à quelques centimètres de Starlight qui se stoppa dans sa narration en voyant les lèvres de la jeune fille bien trop proche des siennes. **"Je pense qu'un exemple sera parlant finalement."** Coupant Starlight en saisissant le visage de sa partenaire. Trixie ne put que gémir de plaisir et peut être aussi un peu de surprise sous le regard d'une Sunset souriante et d'une Twilight encore plus rouge que les deux jeunes filles.  

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/AllenKune?lang=fr)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
